This application is for the development of an interactive computer-based medical home guide for consumers which will improve their medical decision making behavior. This will be accomplished by developing an interactive computerized medical self-care decision making interface to enter and analyze some of the most common health related issues for female patients aged 18-55. An analysis structure and flow chart will direct the user through a series of questions and medical decision making branches, to provide appropriate messages and proper courses of action to follow. Related referenced text will also be developed to correspond to the decisions, along with personal family and medical history forms, a medical incident diary, a medication record keeping system, and a series of medical guidelines. During the development of the software program and flow charts, formative and process evaluations will be conducted with medical and behavioral experts, older student end-users, and nurse education professionals. The innovative features of the medical self-care software program will make this system a comprehensive and effective means of delivering health information to female patients, and thus competitive in the health promotion and wellness marketplace. During Phase II, the developed software program will be field tested in a family health care center and expand medical issues to the concerns of males.